A Place to Go
by caitlineeg86
Summary: After leaving Trent's house Duncan want's more than to never go back but a friend helps him find his way.


A Place to Go

Duncan scanned the amusement park fence as he dropped his bike haphazardly on the ground beside him. Not seeing and logically way in he grabbed a hold of the fence and pushed himself up. He didn't know why he was here or who he was coming to see, but he had to be here. This water park was a safe haven for him. He wistfully thought back to the first day he snuck in through the employee entrance just looking for somewhere to go. He remembered being so lost that day not wanting to go home to his dysfunctional _family. _He sneered as he thought of his mom just as lost as he was, searching for the easy way out, which she found in Trent. Duncan hated Trent. He hated the way his mom went weak at the knees when he walked in, the way they exploited their relationship in front of him without asking his opinion on the ordeal. Most of all though, he hated that Trent called him a three. _Duncan wasn't a three._

Anger was filling his gut making his climbing unsteady. Suddenly his right hand slipped catching the side of the metal fence and creating a deep gash. "Damn-it," Duncan screeched hysterically as he fell to the ground harshly. He sat on the ground blood oozing from his open wound as tears started to trickle down his face.

"You know you could just use the gate right?" A friendly voice surrounded him. He looked up from his position on the ground to see Owen smiling but eyes filled with concern. Something in Duncan's eyes must have conveyed that he wasn't in the mood for jokes because Owen sighed extending a hand to the boy. Duncan took Owen's hand without a second thought, his trust in Owen not wavering for a moment.

Owen opened the gate silently leading the way into the amusement park, the only sound the rushing water and chirping crickets. The noises were comforting Duncan as the knot in his stomach slowly began to unwind. "Duncan why are you here?" Owen spoke softly not at all put out by his surprise appearance.

"This is the only place I want to be," Duncan rushed out as anger flooded into his body once again. "I can't go back there. This is my home now." Duncan tried to sound confident in his words but they came out shaky even to his own ears.

"Look kid, I know what you're going through but you can't stay here forever," Owen reasoned. By now the two were climbing the stair into Owen's small living space inside the park. He gestured for Duncan to sit down on the couch but Duncan defiantly stayed standing insulted by Owen's comment.

_"You know what I'm going through?"_ Duncan sneered cheeks turning a displeasing red. "Clearly that's not true if you're asking me to go back there. I'm not going back. I don't care if I can't stay here, I'll find somewhere else." Duncan turned to leave with no destination in mind. He just knew he had to be anywhere but here. His eyes stung with fresh tears but he held them back not letting Owen see how much this affected him. How much _he_ affected him.

Duncan was almost at the door when he felt a strong arm gripping his bicep. He was speedily turned around coming face to face with Owen, who didn't look amused with Duncan's comment. "You don't think I know what it's like? How it feels like your heart is being ripped out and stomped on because you think you're not good enough?" Owen was yelling. Duncan hadn't realized that he had struck a chord with his offhanded criticism and he knew instantly he had to make this right. He wouldn't alienate the only person he could turn to.

"Owen, I didn't-," Duncan started but was abruptly cut off by Owen's whisper.

"Duncan," Owen deflated visibly. "You don't have to."

"Owen I'm sorry. I just don't belong there. That home is full of regrets and lies. _I don't want to live a lie,"_ Duncan's last words were high pitched and broken. He looked into Owen's eyes seeing his own pain reflected there, along with empathy and compassion. Duncan searched Owen's eyes realizing he not only understood but had _experienced._

The anger was expelled from Duncan's body, leaving only a tired and hollow feeling. Duncan felt Owen's hand move away from his arm in favor of cradling the back of his neck. He allowed himself to be pulled into Owen's solid chest and led over to the mushy couch. Owen sat them down, pulling Duncan closer to him.

"Duncan I understand. When I was growing up my father cared about this damned water park more than his own son. But staying here isn't going to solve your problems," Owen insisted voice soft and caring. They changed positions slightly as Owen cupped Duncan's jaw forcing the younger boy to look into his eyes. Owen took a moment to soak in the look of complete understanding and pain that filled Duncan's green orbs. "Duncan you're good enough," Owen's voice was steady and reassuring to Duncan.

"He said I was a three. Owen," Duncan pleaded failing to hold on to the little control he had left. "what if he's right? I don't want to be a three. _Ever."_

"Duncan, you were never a three and you never will be. I believe in you," Owen's voice dictated as if there was never any doubt in his mind. "You deserve so much better than him Duncan." Duncan allowed the words to guide him like a beacon and his response was automatic. He knew he'd been waiting to say it for awhile but had not found the courage until now.

"I don't need better Owen. I have you and that's all I've ever wanted," Duncan smiled up at Owen's eyes that were melting in front of him. Duncan hadn't thought it possible for Owen to look any more attractive than the first day he saw him, but he was wrong. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, both finding a secret treasure in the others' eyes they hadn't known they were searching for.

"Stay here tonight. Tomorrow we are going to go face him. _Together,"_ Owen reassured Duncan. Suddenly facing Trent didn't seem the monstrous task it once was. Owen leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Duncan's forehead.

"Thank you," Duncan whispered. The words stretched out through the house as Duncan's mind started to drift. A comfortable silence filled the air as Duncan slipped into unconsciousness. Owen sat there for awhile just watching him sleep vowing to protect him, always.


End file.
